Sensory Details
by VintageHeartss
Summary: Love should not be defined on perfection. Love is kind. It sees no fault, love is blind.


**Sensory Details**

"Here, Germany. Get one over here!" Italy jumped up and down like a child as the tripod turned in his direction.

"Ready, 1, 2, 3." Germany counted down as Italy stood perfectly still in a slightly feminine pose, as the two flashes of light from the pro-camera captured the moment.

As soon as the camera had done its work, Italy was quickly off, dashing to the next location, as Germany stayed put behind the camera.

"Marco!" Italy yelled from afar. Germany stayed put behind the camera. He did not turn it towards Italy, and there was a long silence.

"Marco!" Italy yelled again, this time a bit louder. This time, Germany turned the camera in the direction of the playful Italian as he jumped up and down once more, clapping his hands cheerfully.

"Cheese!" he exclaimed through smiling teeth. Germany snapped the photo soon after.

"Alright Germany, that's enough photos for today." Italy stretched himself up as he leaped off the ledge he had been standing on. Grabbing Germany's hand, he led him over to the small bench at the empty park they were at, sitting him down closely next to him as he reached over for the camera in his hand.

"Wow, nice job, Germany! You did perfect!" he smiled, giving the German a long hug. Germany was silent. He kept his head down as the Italian caressed him in his arms.

Italy noticed his silence and sighed sadly, but more to himself than anything. He looked up into the German's eyes sweetly.

"Turn towards me, please, Germany." he asked softly. The German hesitated for a moment, continuing to keep his head down, until he finally decided to shift his body on the bench to face the Italian.

"Hold out your hands, please." Italy asked. His voice was as smooth as butter when it came out in Germany's ears. The German listened, still looking down. Italy placed a hand in Germany's left one, rubbing a finger around his palm.

"How does that feel, Germany?" he asked, remaining patient and kind while awaiting his answer.

"It's...smooth. Your, fingers..." Germany replied, quietly.

Italy then picked up a rock and lied it in the German's right hand.

"What about that? How does that feel?" he asked.

"It's, rough. Very rough rock." he said almost sadly. Italy placed both hands on Germany's shoulders and placed himself in the German's hands.

"Ve?" he smiled.

"Heavy. You're surprisingly heavy today, Italy... What have you been eating?" Germany struggled to keep the Italian upright, but he ended up falling onto his lap.

"...Do I have to say it?" Italy asked.

"Say what...?"

"Pastaaaaa!" Italy exclaimed. After his outburst, Germany picked at his ears.

"It sounds so much louder now..." he grunted.

... .. .. .. ...

"It's a huge stage, will beautiful lights all over the perimeter .. And the lights are all the colors of the rainbow, as the lovely ballerina makes her way onstage with her pretty magenta tutu, followed by the other-"

"Please. Tell me a different story." Germany interpreted Italy, who was knelt down next to the couch in Italy's house, where Germany lied facing the ceiling. The fireplace and the muted television were the only things lighting the room. Italy was taken aback by the sudden rail-break in his train of thought.

"O-oh, uh, okay...Um, ooo, I think you'll like this one! Once upon a time, there was a little Italian boy who lived in a house with a handsome, blonde German..." he began. Germany gave a quick sarcastic eyebrow raise before listening to the rest.

"It was a chaotic war-zone and the German and Italian were joined as axis powers, fighting against an unexpected, code-red alien invasion! The battle field was huge, burnt grass and smoke flying around everywhere. So much, it was hard to see who was standing right next to you. Are you picturing it Germany?" Italy asked hopefully. There was a pause.

"...Ja, I'm listening." he said.

"Good! Can you imagine the smoke so foggy that you can barely see any-"

"Ja, ja! Just continue the story! And stop hanging around America, he's been a bad influence on your stories lately." Germany yelled. Italy's smile was immediately replaced by a slightly sad, and offended look. There was another silence, and Germany could feel the tension rising between them. He let out a quiet sigh and turned toward the saddened Italian, who's head was now down and lip slightly pouted.

"I-I'm sorry, Italy... I didn't mean... I just, I just-"

"-don't like that I keep hinting at the fact that you're blind, I know.. I'm the one that should be sorry... I just, want the best for you, and to show you that I still love you the same, no matter what. I just want you to know that, even after the incident, you still mean more to me than ever everyday. It's just, everything I say comes out wrong..." Italy said.

"No, I understand. It's hard to act the same way when a person has lost something very crucial to their normal lifestyle, even if you mean to treat them the same. You just can't, you have to work around that problem. I know that you care for me, Italy. You don't have to prove that to me. It's just hard for me to be reminded... But, I guess I just have to face the fact that I can no longer see, and that I shouldn't mope around letting it bother me anymore, because there's nothing I can do about it, but I definitely can't guarantee I'll ever like it.. Forgive me for yelling..." Germany said.

Italy smiled up at him, and Germany didn't have to see to know it, because when he felt the Italian's warm arms around his body, he remembered that sweet face he would always make whenever they were entwined.

Love is kind, it protects during seasons of pain. It sees no fault, Love Is Blind.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading, hope you liked it ! This story honestly just came out of the blue. I said, "hey, i feel like writing," started typing some words down, and thus, this story was born, lol.. let me know what you think !**_


End file.
